Filthy Rich
Filthy Rich ist ein Erdpony und Geschäftspony aus Die Geschichte von Ponyville. Persönliches Filthy Rich ist ein erfolgreiches Geschäftspony und Eigentümer von Richies Hofladen. Er ist einer der wohlhabendsten Einwohner Ponyvilles und hat es ganz gerne wenn man ihn mit Rich anspricht. Gegenüber Ponys aus einfachen Verhältnissen verhält er sich freundlich. Darüber hinaus ist Rich der Vater von Diamond Tiara. Geschichte TV & Film In Die Geschichte von Ponyville kommt Filthy mit Diamond Tiara nach Sweet Apple Acres um sich die ersten hundert Gläser Buntapfelmaremalde für seinen Hofladen zu Sichern. Dabei hilft er Granny Smith einen Kesseln zu testen in dem er drauf haut während sie ihn auf dem Kopf hat. Später schläffert Rich fast die gesamte Schulklasse mit seinem Vortrag ein, abgesehen von Tiara. Am Schluss schickt Rich Tiara mit Häschenohren zum Wassersingen und weist jeden Wiederspruch ab. In Die Geschichte der Wonderbolts bezahlt Filthy eine Apfelladung bei Big McIntosh. In Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen? hat Prinzessin Luna alle Träume Ponyvilles verbunden um den Tantabus, einen Alptraummacher aufzuspüren. Der verwandelt den Traum in einen Alptraum und Filthy gerät in die Klauen eines Monsterhauses. Er versucht es zu bestechen aber solche Monster halten nicht fiel von Geld. Zu seinem Glück kann Rainbow Dash ihn raus hauen. Kurz darauf träumt er sich zum Geldmagier. Der auf einem Münzenkometen anfliegt und eine Münzensalve auf den Tantabus abfeuert. Schließlich gelingt es den Tantabus unschädlich zu machen. Filthy Rich in Legend of Everfree]] In Legend of Everfree ist Camp Everfree beim Menschen Filthy hoch verschuldet. Sunset Shimmer, inzwischen magisch verstärkt, in einer erkennt Vision wie Filthy das Camp in ein Luxusspa verwandeln will und Gloriosa Daisy, der Campleiterin eine Frist bis zum Monatsende setzt. Doch hat er die Rechnung ohne die Human 7 gemacht die einen Wohltätigkeitsball organisieren der Genug einbringt um die Schulden zu begleichen. In Lügen haben faule Äpfel hat sich Filthy mit frischer Buntapfelmarmelade für seinen Laden eingedeckt. So glaubt er, den Apple Bloom hat sowohl die Marmelade als auch Apfelsaft in identischen Kisten verpackt aber nicht Notiert was wo drin ist und tatsächlich ist die Marmelade noch da. Als Apple Bloom ihren Fehler bemerkt versucht sie sich mit einer Lüge raus zu winden um die Sache zu klären bevor jemand was merkt. Doch wird diese sofort durchschaut. Nach dem der Irrtum ausgeräumt wurde erzählt Granny Smith wie Applejack ehrlich wurde. Vor ein paar Jahren lagen sich Applejack und Big McIntosh in der Wolle wie man Sweet Apple Acres leiten sollte und bei einer Besorgung in der Stadt auf Filthy und seine Verlobte Spoiled Milk treffen. Filthy hat gerade den Hofladen übernommen und eine Idee. Da die Apfelsaft Saison bevorsteht will er den Saft für die Apples verkaufen. Applejack findet die Idee gut doch hat Big Mac so seine Bedenken. Die Aber lässt Applejack links liegen und willigt zu einem Probelauf ein. Doch wusste sie nicht das der Saft verdirbt so wie er aus der Presse kommt weswegen er nicht lange gelagert werden kann. Dazu gibt es auch noch wegen Apfelfäule einen schweren Ernteeinbruch weswegen es sowie so nicht so viel Saft geben wird. Deswegen muss Applejack jetzt zu Filthy das Versprechen lösen. Doch hört Filthy der sich mit der Vorbereitung für die Werbung schon ins Zeug gelegt hat, das nicht gerne und droht die Geschäft mit den Apples einzustellen. Da behauptet Applejack das Granny krank sei und sie deswegen nicht richtig Arbeiten können. Tatsächlich schluckt Filthy die Lüge. Aber womit Applejack nicht gerechnet hat das er und Spoilde die Patientin besuchen wollen. Nach dem sie die Putzmuntere Granny schnell versteckt hat erzählt Applejack den beiden das Granny ins Krankenhaus musste weil sie angeblich an Apfelfäule leidet. Jedoch lassen Filthy und Spoilde sich nicht abbringen und Applejack hat nicht an die Besuchszeiten gedacht also müssen sie jetzt dort hin und Granny mit nehmen. Vor Ort will Applejack Big Mac als Granny ausgeben. Doch als Filthy und Spoilde das Zimmer finden ist Mac schon auf den Weg in den Operationssaal wo Granny für eine Ärztin gehalten wird und schon im Begriff ist vor den Augen aller darunter Filthy und Spoilde ihrem Enkel ein Bein ab zusägen. Da kann Applejack nicht mehr und gesteht alles. Die Apples vergeben sich und was Filthy angeht so droht ihm Granny mal mit seinem Großvater zu reden wen er auch nur dran denken sollte die Geschäfte zu beenden, was er auf Anhieb kapiert. So hat Applejack gelernt immer ehrlich zu sein. Apple Bloom hat Begriffen das kein Pony von anfangen an Perfekt ist und man viele Fehler macht um raus zu finden wer man ist. Außerdem hat sie auch begriffen das Granny die Farm noch lange, lange, Zeit leiten wird. In Die schönste Mähne von Equestria will Filthy Spoiled Blumen zum Stutentag schenken. Leider deckt er sich mit Blumen ein ohne genau zu wissen was genau ihr gefällt. Darum muss er mit der ganzen Wagenladung zum Stand des Blumentrios zurück stapfen. Leider ist das Trio fast komplett ausverkauft und Spoiled steht auf Lilafarbenes. Da hat Rarity die Lösung. Das Trio ist ganz hin und weg von ihrer neuen Mähne aber mit der kommt sie nicht ins Vanity Mare. Was bedeutet das sie einige der fürs Fotoshooting georderten Lavendelsträuße abgeben kann. Comics In Ponyville-Tage stehen die Feierlichkeiten zur Gründung Ponyvilles an. Allerdings muss das diesjährige Zeremonienpony Twilight wegen Pflichten nach Canterlot. Weswegen die Bürgermeisterin stellvertretend verkündet dass das diesmalige Motto: Gemeinsam voran, mit einem Blick zurück, lautet. Dazu soll auch eine Gedenkplakette am ersten Gebäude der Stadt, dem Haupthaus von Sweet Apple Acres angebracht und die jüngste Stute der Famile, Apple Bloom soll Ponyville-Tage-Prinzessin werden. Aber als Apple Bloom auf die Bühne will stellt sich ihr Diamond Tiara in den Weg. Die Anführt dass das erste Gebäude der Stadt der Laden ihres Urgroßvaters Stinkin' Rich war um den herum alle anderen gebaut haben. Weswegen sie Prinzessin werden sollte. Dummerweise wird aus den Unterlagen die Twilights da lies nicht ersichtlich wer nun recht hat. Hinzukommt das Filthy Rarity erzählt das Stinkin' Richs Laden genau da war wo Heute die Carousel Boutique steht. Sofort ist Rarity Klar dass wen die Plakette an ihrer Boutique wäre würde diese zur historischen Stätte und damit zur Touristenattraktion werden. Was ein gewaltiger Bekanntheitszuwachs wäre. Schlagartig wechselt Rarity die Seite und auch Rainbow Dash ist für den Laden, da ihr eine Farm zu langweilig wäre. Auch die Anderen Ponys fangen an Stellung zu Beziehen, Pinkie Pie geht dabei zu Applejack weil es dort Kuchen gibt nur Fluttershy will sich da raus halten. Als dann die ersten schlechten Wörter fallen kippt die Lage endgültig und es kommt zur Konfrontation der beiden Lager. Als Twilight zurückkehrt Beendet sie den Kampf mit Magie und versucht alle wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Doch keiner rückt von seiner Position ab und jetzt vergeht auch noch allen die Lust an den Ponyville Tagen und die Ponys nach Hause. nur Twilight, Spike, Apple Bloom. Fluttershy, die von der Ruhe angelockt wurde und die Bürgermeisterin bleiben zurück. Angesichts des Durcheinanders kommen sie schon niedergeschlagen auf den Gedanken die Ponyville-Tage abzusagen. Doch da trifft ein Brief von Prinzessin Celestia ein in dem Steht das sie und Luna sich schon auf die Ponyville-Tage freuen und wohl etwas zu viel davon geschwärmt haben. Den jetzt sind ganze Horden von Touristen auf dem Weg und schon am Horizont zu erkennen. Womit guter Rat teuer ist. Aber Twilight schafft es die Ponys erst dazu zu bringen einen persönlichen Beitrag zu leisten und letztlich zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen. Dabei begrüßt Filthy zusammen mit Cranky die Gäste am Bahnhof. Damit ist der Streit wie Weg geblasen. Zum Schluss überreicht Twilight an Applejack eine Plakette um Sweet Apple Acres als Ort des ersten Wohnhauses in Ponyville zu Ehren und an Raity eine Plakette mit der die Carousel Boutique als Ort des ersten Geschäftes in Ponyville geehrt wird. Mit dieser Lösung sind alle glücklich. In Die große Wahl ist der gerade neu eröffnete Spielplatz in ein Erdloch gestürzt. Auf einer deswegen einberufenen Bürgerversammlung versucht die Bürgermeisterin die Ponys zu beruhigen. Bei den Bürgern geht die Befürchtung um das so was noch mal passieren kann. Die Bürgermeisterin erklärt das man Schlimme Dinge nicht immer verhindern kann, manchmal kann man nur den Schaden reparieren und dafür sorgen das es nicht wieder passiert. Leider trägt es nicht zur Beruhigung der Ponys bei. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Filthy Rich um zu aller Verblüffung zu verkünden das er für das Amt des Bürgermeisters von Ponyville kandidiert. Tatsächlich denken sogar Applejack, deren Familie das Grundstück für den Spielplatz stellte und Rarity die sich Verbesserungen für Kleinunternehmer wie sie verspricht sowie Rainbow Dash, die auf eine versprochenen Hufballmannschaft aus ist, darüber nach ihn zu Wählen. Rarity sucht Filthy in seiner Zentrale auf, um ihm ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Doch verzichtet er. Nun muss er aber los um noch eine Rede vor der Pegasus-Wähler-Gruppe zu halten. Rarity gefällt es gar nicht das er sie einfach an seine Sekretärin verweist. Kurz darauf ist Filthy mit ein paar Ballons zu den Pagasi rauf geschwebt und erzählt das er einer von ihnen sei da sein Urgroßvater Seed Investor halb Pegasus war. Weiter behauptet er das die Bürgermeisterin ihnen nur glauben machen will das sie ihre Interessen vertrete. Er verspricht das wen sie ihn Wählen er die Leistungen für die Wetterkronntrollponys verdoppeln werde und das wird nur der Anfang. Fluttershys Frage nach den Wanderroutenänderungen geht ihm Beifall für Filthy unter. Am Abend findet im Rathaus eine Wahldebatte statt. Moderiert von Wonk Politico, Politikjournalist des Ponyville Chronicle. Nach Filthy haben sich noch weitere Kandidaten angemeldet. Darum werden jetzt alle vorgestellt. Time Turner offizieller Zeitnehmer der Stadt. Die Schullehrerin Cheerilee. Die Musikerin und Freundschaftsenthusiastin Lyra Heartstrings. Die amtierende Bürgermeisterin und zuletzt der Unternehmer Filthy Rich. Erste Frage: Wie würden die Kandidaten das Leben der Bürger von Ponyville verbessern? Cheerille würde den Erziehungs-Etat verdreifachen, was aber auch eine Verdreifachung der Steuern mit sich bringe. Time Tuner erklärt Kompliziert das er erst die Interessen der Wählerschaft abwägen müsse. Lyra würde einfach mehr Sitzbänke aufstellen. Die Bürgermeisterin würde schon gerne einiges für Ponyville tun wie ein neues Stadion oder eine Universitär. Aber man muss sich manchmal eben auf das Konzentrieren was man tun kann anstatt davon zu träumen was man gerne tun könnte. Sie möchte sicherstellen das alle Bürger von Ponyville das bekommen, was sie brauchen. Filthy findet das sie zu klein denkt. Er glaubt das man noch viel mehr für Ponyville tun kann. Vollmundig verspricht er nicht nur ein Stadion sondern eine ganze Hufballmanschaft, eine Konzerthalle, drei Golfplätze und noch vieles mehr. Denn es gibt nichts das Filthy nicht kann. Der Wahltag ist gekommen. Nach Auszählung der Stimmen verkündet Wonk Politico das Ergebnis. Bürgermeister ist: Filthy Rich. Bei seiner Siegesrede kündigt er jede menge Veränderungen an um die Stadt größer und besser als jemals zuvor zu machen. Er verspricht das es Katastrophen wie das Erdbeben welches den Spielplatz zerstört hat nie wieder geben wird. Da gibt es ein neues Beben und ein Haus stürzt ein. Nichtsdestotrotz wird Filthy Rich als neuer Bürgermeister von Ponyville vereidigt. Twilight kann immer noch nicht glauben das er gewählt wurde. Starlight fragt sich wie sie jetzt die Bürgermeisterin nenne sollen, hat sie denn überhaupt einen richtigen Namen? Da wendet sich Filthy mit einer rede an die Bürger in der er zahlreiche Bauvorhaben ankündigt. Es soll der beginn eines ganz neue Ponyvilles werden. In diesem Moment Kracht wieder ein Haus ein. Was er schnell als geplanten Abriss ausgibt. Schnell zeigen sich allerdings die Schattenseiten von Filthys Politik. So lässt er das neue Stadion neben Fluttershys Haus bauen und verdreifacht die Gewerbesteuer. Wofür ihm Rarity die Meinung geigen will, wo sie doch dachte das er die Kleinunternehmern unterstützen würde. Filthy erklärt das er die Steuereinnahmen braucht um die ganzen Verbesserungen die er versprach umzusetzen. Also hat er die Gewerbesteuer anheben müssen. Rarity hält ihm vor das sich seine ganze Kampagne doch darum drehte die Unternehmer zu fördern. Weshalb sie ihn überhaupt gewählt hat. Dem hält Filthy gegen das in der Haushaltskasse einfach nicht genug Geld befindet. Aber er wird die Steuer wieder senken sobald es möglich ist. Allerdings gibt Rarity nicht allzu viel auf sein Wort, jetzt wo sie weiß was es wert ist. Etwas später eröffnet Filthe den neuen Spielplatz auf dem Apple Bloom und Diamond Tiara ins Gespräch kommen. Dabei erzählt sie ihr das er gerne alles Mögliche verspricht, aber meistens hält er seine versprechen dann doch nicht ein. Da brechen plötzlich alle Spielgeräte zusammen. Zum Glück tut sich kein Fohlen was. Applejack entdeckt wie es dazu kommen konnte. Die Spielgeräte sind aus dem Minderwertigsten Material das sie je gesehen hat, es könnte alles genauso gut aus Pappe ein. Filthy erklärt es damit das er der Stadt Geldsparen wollte und eben die günstigste Baufirma beauftragt hat. Am Abend des nächsten Tages findet wieder eine Bürgerversammlung statt. Auf der die Bürger Filthy ordentlich den Marsch blasen. Den keine seiner angepriesenen Verbesserungen wurde in die Tat umgesetzt. Filthy versichert das er und sein Verwaltungsapparat hart arbeiten, alle Versprechen zu realisieren. Aber das kann er nicht wie Twilight einwirft. Denn es ist unmöglich sie alle umzusetzen. Jetzt entlädt sich der ganze Volkszorn auf Filthy. Der ihnen alles Versprechen will was sie wollen, wie es ein Bürgermeister doch tut. Da muss die Bürgermeisterin, aber gehörig widersprechen. Den das ist nicht die Aufgabe eines Bürgermeisters. Der macht nicht bloß irgendwelche Versprechungen. Weil man eben nicht alle Versprechen halten kann. Alles was man tun kann ist Pläne erstellen und hart daran zu arbeiten. Man tut was man kann und wen mal was schiefgeht, bringt man es bestmöglich in Ordnung. Niemand kann versprechen das nie wieder etwas schlimmes passiert. Aber man kann versprechen, immer sein bestes zu geben. Auf die Ansprache fleht Filthy sie an wieder ins Amt zurück zu kehren, wofür auch alle anderen sind. Allerdings stellt sie klar das es nicht so einfach ist. Da muss erst eine Sonderwahl abgehalten werden. Mitten in den Ausführungen der Bürgermeisterin gibt es plötzlich ein Riesengetöse. Ein Tatzelwurm ist vor dem Rathaus aus der Erde aufgetaucht. Twilight wird klar das der hinter den Erdbeben der letzten Zeit steckt. Unter den Ponys kommt Panik auf. Sofort nimmt die Bürgermeisterin das Ruder in die Hufe. Sie ruft zur ruhe auf und fragt Fluttershy was Tazelwürmer mögen und hassen. Fluttershy erklärt das ihre Wahrnehmung auf Vibrationen basiert, schwache locken sie an, starke verscheuchen sie. Umgehend weist die Bürgermeisterin Applejack an mit einem Trupp Erdponys den Wurm abzulenken. So wie sie das Zeichen sehen sollen sie den Wurm dann zu Fluttershys Haus locken. Sie geht mit Twilight schon mal dorthin. Alle anderen sollen im Rathaus bleiben. Der Plan geht auf und die Bürgermeisterin verscheucht den Wurm wird mit dem Dynamit von der Stadionbaustelle. Nun würde Applejack gerne wissen woher die Bürgermeisterin weiß wie man mit Dynamit umgeht. Das hat sie alles bei den ganzen feierlichen Abrissen gelernt auf denen sie war. Da taucht Filthy mit den anderen Ponys auf und ist völlig baff das die Bürgermeisterin Ponyville gerettet hat. Für sie war es einfach nur das was jeder gute Bürger getan hätte. Nun können sie sich ganz um Filthys Rücktritt, den damit verbundenen Papierkram die Sonderwahl Kümmern. Alle sind Froh das in Ponyville,bald wieder normale zustände herrschen. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Spoiled Rich Seine Gattin Diamond Tiara Seine Tochter Stinkin’ Rich Sein Großvater Galerie Trivia *Filthy Rich heißt übersetzt stink reich. Navboxen en:Filthy Rich es:Filthy Rich it:Filthy Rich pl:Filthy Rich ru:Филси Рич Kategorie:Nebencharaktere